Simon Wood
Name: Simon Wood Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and interests: Simon spends half of his life on the computer and the other half out running wherever his feet take him. He does virtually nothing else, or rather, nothing else interests him. The only times Simon is really enjoying himself are when he is sitting in front of a computer screen or running in the open air. Appearance: Simon stands just a shade less than 6 feet tall and he has the physique of a runner. Unsurprisingly, as Simon is a runner, his build only reflects his activity. Simon will wear pretty much whatever comes to hand, and generally he dresses in a combination of smart and casual clothes, the look sitting well on him. Simon's hair is short and so blond as to be close to white, though generally it is incredible untidy as Simon pays no attention to it whatsoever. Simon has a fairly small nose, upon which he perches a pair of glasses, the lenses of which are square with rounded corners. His eyes are a deep blue in colour, and they are always alert and quick, darting around and taking in everything they see. Simon's face perhaps would not be unpleasant to look upon if he paid a little more attention to his appearance, as it is his face harbours a scruffy chin strap type affair as a beard and it is often said Simon would look a lot better without it. Simon looks like one of those guys who sits indoors and lives on their computer and dresses like it, though his tanned skin is testimony to how long he spends running outside. Also of note is Simon's right arm, which is badly twisted and mangled due to an accident, and remains tucked across Simon's stomach at all times. Biography: Simon was born in California and for most of his life was raised in California. Half Irish and half American, Simon is also the cousin of Sean O'Cann, though they are not close, and indeed have only met a few times in their lives. Growing up, Simon found a love for football and excelled in the sport from a young age. Indeed he was hoping to play football for a club team when his life was turned upside down and took a drastic turn. Simon was sixteen when the accident occurred. It was an everyday thing really, something that happens to many people all of the time. That didn't make the reality of it any less traumatizing or any more pleasant. Riding on the back of a friend's motorcycle, Simon was part of a horrific accident, which killed three people. In short; a trailer hit a car that was flipped over and knocked into the air briefly, smashing into the motorbike. Pinned underneath the car with two people, one of them screaming and one dismembered, Simon found that his dream were shattered. When he was freed his fears were confirmed; his right arm was smashed and mauled beyond repair, he wouldn't be able to play football properly any longer. Despondent, Simon retreated into his room for hours on end, sitting up at night on his computer and waking up in the morning sprawled over his keyboard with his glasses askew. After near on six months of living like this, Simon ventured to look at himself in a mirror and see what his arm was like. Seeing it just as bad as ever Simon was shocked to see himself putting on a great deal of weight and looking decidedly unhealthy. Lacing up a pair of running shoes Simon went out running and he didn't stop until he couldn't run at all anymore. From that day, Simon promised he'd never let himself down like that again and everyday thereafter made progressively longer runs, building up his stamina and fitness once again. Simon also made an effort to improve his grades and his school life. Teachers and peers alike were amazed in the change in the lethargic and lazy Simon and soon he was a favoured student and near to the top of the class. Simon isn't naturally a particularly social person but he does make an effort and he isn't exactly a recluse either. Since his self enforced rehabilitation Simon has been a deal more outgoing and friendly where previously he had been sullen and depressed. Simon contents himself with how he is now, though he does not have many friends due to the time he spends on his computer and working out, he doesn't really mind it that way. Advantages: Simon is intelligent and decisive, as well as fit from his running. Disadvantages: He is not widely liked as he does not actively seek out companions, and in any kind of fight Simon is likely to lose due to his injury. Designated Number: Male Student no. 33 Designated Weapon: Laser Dazzler Conclusions: I sure hope those running skills come in handy for B33, because with his arm a destroyed mess of flesh, I don't see him faring very well in hand-to-hand combat. Really, all I can say about B33 is that the hunt is always that much more fun when the prey runs for their lives. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Darnell Butler Collected Weapons: Laser Dazzler (issued weapon) Allies: Brad Kavanagh, Terrie Brightwell, Adam Dodd, Madison Conner Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt, Blood Boy, Daniel Brent Darnell Butler Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Simon woke up at the Northern Cliffs, and, realising where he was, resolved himself on finding his girlfriend Madison Conner, and headed off. Finding the ravine, he ran into Terrie Brightwell, Gabriel Theobaldt and Brad Kavanagh. Gabriel, fresh from killing Jason Foley, pulled out his heart and proclaimed his intentions to play the game, before attacking Brad. Simon watched as, moments later, Adam Dodd appeared and stalled him. Taking this opportunity, Simon used his weapon, a Laser Dazzler, on Gabriel in an attempt to blind him. However, he missed, and before Gabriel had a chance to kill him, Adam tackled Gabriel away from him; Simon saw this as his cue to escape, and followed Terrie and Brad. Finding them both at the Babbling Brook, they both inquired as to the safety of Adam, and Simon tells them what happened. Simon found out that Terrie was assigned a gun, and convinced her to arm herself. While discussing whether or not to find or make a group, two newcomers arrived, Will Sigurbjornsson and Christian Rydell, who after hearing them talk about Gabriel, expressed their interest in finding him and avenging their friend Jason's death. Terrie and Brad, however, had different ideas, and headed off. While Simon toyed with the idea of joining Will and Christian, he ultimately followed his two new allies. They caught up at the hollowed-out tree. While discussing who out of the people they know could be trustworthy, Will and Christian caught up as well. After further discussion about possibly finding a place to stay, the group was attacked by none other than Blood Boy. While the deranged killer fought Brad, Simon stayed low, and avoided the entire conflict. Blood Boy left after wounding most of the group, but Simon recognised Madison's name on the announcements and abandoned the group, desperate to find her. Simon finally found Madison on the beach, being attacked by Daniel Brent. Enraged, he charged at him, but Daniel escaped. Simon tried to administer some first aid to Madison, but is clueless as to what to do. Luckily, Lenny Priestly and his sister Elizabeth arrived on the scene to help. Soon, Melina Frost and her group "The Poison Angels" arrived as well, but the beach was declared a Danger Zone before anyone could act, causing everyone to scatter, though Simon stuck with Madison. Finally stopping at the Airfield, Simon tried to tend to Madison's wounds again. Eventually, after a while, Madison confessed to Simon that she actually wanted to kill the girl in the announcements. After a long discussion, Simon forgave her, but their reunion was cut short by the appearance of Darnell Butler holding a bloody sword. Mistaking Darnell for a player, Simon told Madison to run, and attacked the football player. Unfortunately, Darnell accidentally impaled him in the ensuing struggle, and Simon quickly bled to death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Well, you can give him credit for continuing the Southridge school tradition of "stupid deaths by stupid people". At least it provided a very interesting scene later on, but not much can be said for this guy, really. Memorable Quotes: "Darnell...I'm sorry." -- Final words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of thread containing Simon, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *One Bagged Lunch *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *Melancholy V3: *Nothing Left to Say but Goodbye *Archangel *How the Stars Have Fallen... *Lost *Lady so Divine *Day by Day Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Simon Wood. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students